Drabbles para El Gremio
by naexass
Summary: Drabbles escritos en respuesta a los retos de la comunidad de LiveJournal «El Gremio HP»
1. Lectura peligrosa

**Disclaimer**: Justin y Zac son de la Rowling, y Pinocho -con sus orejas de burro- es de Carlo Collodi (y no de Walt Disney como nos han querido hacer creer). Yo no tengo absolutamente nada salvo las muchas ganas de incordiar.

.-

**Reto:** Gilipollas en no más de sesenta palabras.  
**Fecha: **2005.02.24  
**Palabras:** Sesenta exactas.  
**Rating, spoylers, advertencias**: Nada. (¿Los personajes?)  
**Nota:** No me termina de convencer, le falta algo. (Sí, le faltan palabras ;). )

.-

.-

**Lectura peligrosa**

.-

—Estamos jugando a inventar hechizos nuevos.

—¡Gilipollas!

—¡Vamos! No seas así, Zac. Dale, juega. Invéntate algo.

—Pues eso: _Gilipollas_ –repitió Zac, pero esta vez estaba apuntando con la varita, y a Justin le empezaron a crecer orejotas de burro.

.-

Se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso:

—No vuelvo a leer antes de dormir -exclamó, sacudiéndo a _Pinocho_ de la cama al suelo.

.-

.-


	2. Por correo caracol

**El disclaimer de siempre:** Nada mío, todo de la Rowling. (Excepto el hechizo. ;))) )

.-

**Reto:** Deben aparecer las palabras: _Pergamino, carmín, humo, despertador_  
**Fecha**: 2005.04.06  
**Rating, spoylers, advertencias:** ¿Qué es eeesso?  
**Nota:** Largo y desprolijo, pero es lo que hay. Lo siento.

.-

.-

**Por correo caracol**

**.-**

Había llegado por correo caracol. Y había llegado a su nombre.

Pero lo que había dentro del sobre de Manila, totalmente cubierto de innecesarios sellos aéreos, era un pergamino.

Del tamaño de una postal y del color de las fotos viejas.

Unos signos raros, semejantes a petroglifos, llenaban su superficie.

Petunia lo dejó caer al suelo, asustada.

—¿Qué es... –empezó a preguntar Harry, que bajaba rapidito porque ya había escuchado sonar el despertador de Vernon, y prefería no exponerse a su enojo-. ¡Runas! -exclamó sorprendido, interrumpiéndose en seco al captar el terror en la mirada de su tía, ysu insólita palidez.

Miró el sobre sobre la mesa, un sobre corriente, de grueso papel beige. Vio la dirección: "Privet Drive, N° 4", vio el nombre pulcramente escrito: "Petunia Dursley". La cuidada caligrafía le pareció conocida, pero no la pudo identificar.

—¡No lo toq...! –empezó a decir ella, pero él ya lo había levantado del suelo-. ¡No lo leas en voz alta! –se apresuró a exigir casi a gritos.

Un poco asustado Harry escudriñó el pergamino con curiosidad y prevención. La parte de atrás lucía un beso en carmín de pintalabios.

—¿Quién te mandaría un beso? –preguntó desconcertado. Era un signo impreso por labios de mujer, y su tía, por caballuno que tuviera el rostro y áspera el alma, no había dado jamás indicio de esa clase de deslices.

—¿Un beso?

Harry se lo mostró, mirándola con cierta simpatía: Ella parecía saber de qué se trataba, y en su temor había -¡por fin!- un flagrante reconocimiento de que el otro mundo de Harry, el mundo mágico, tenía una existencia real y contundente. Él habría pagado por eso, aun si no implicara una mejora en el trato, como no lo haría.

—¡Pero no!. ¡Es una maldición! Se activa cuando se lee. Es idéntica a una que recibió Lily –gimió ella.

—¿Mi madre recibió una madición por correo postal?

—Tu madre, como anormal que era, la recibió por lechuza. Y bien se cuidó de explicarnos a todos que nunca nunca deberíamos leer un pergamino como éste. Como si nosotros pudiéramos...

—¿Y ahora la has recibido tú? –Harry no entendía nada. Y después de todo. ¿qué peligro podía haber para su tía, si ella no podía leerla? (Y él tampoco, en realidad. Hermione, tal vez).

Pero Petunia temblaba de vulnerabilidad y de tensión al fin rota, y de reconocimiento negado por años, y de la necesidad de admitir aquello que haría que Vernon, cuyos pesados pasos ya habían empezado a oirse por el rellano superior, la odiase: Negar la magia es una estupidez, es hacer lo que el avestruz. Ella estaba segura de eso. Bien que lo estaba. Pero fingía ignorarlo. Fingía que su esposo tenía razón en actuar como si la magia no existiera.

—¡Al menos Lily sabía quién se la enviaba!. ¡Y por qué! –estalló finalmente-. Y también sabía como deshacerse de ella –agregó derrotada.

Miró a Harry con intensidad, casi con reproche:

—Lo tocó con la varita y el pergaminó se esfumó. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—_Evanesco_ –reconoció Harry en voz baja. La miró-: Pero yo no puedo...

—Ya lo sé –contestó ella. Luego se secó rapidamente unas lágrimas que no habían llegado a brotar y lo sacó a empellones de la cocina hacia el patio-. ¡Quémala! –le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos de un modo extrañamente cómplice-. Hazlo por mí.

.-

—¡Hecho! –llamó Parvati alegremente-. ¡Ya es tuyo!

—¿Ya? –exclamó Lavender con ilusión, corriendo a mirar cómo la copia testigo que habían conservado se hacía humo sin fuego, su voz sin boca canturreando:

"_Me amarás aunque no quieras  
por las eras de las eras._

_Me amarás con toda el alma  
en la tormenta y la calma._

_Me amarás de día y de noche__  
__sin hacer ningún reproche._

_Me amarás sin un percance__  
__hasta el día que yo me canse_."

—¡Bingo!. ¡Ya sabía yo que si se lo mandabas a la tía ella lo obligaría a quemarlo!

—Y... ¿funcionara? –dudó la interesada.

—Lo avala Corazón de Bruja –cerró Parvati toda posible discusión con la irrefutable mención de la autoridad.

.-

.-


	3. Reportaje

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, todo de la Rowling.

.-

**Reto: **No más de ocho parlamentos, limpios de narración y comentarios.  
**Fecha:** 2005.04.11  
**Rating:** Infantil. (Advertencia: Muy infantil).**  
Spoylers, advertencias**: Del segundo y cuarto libros (los personajes).  
**Nota de autor:** Una chorrada vengativa.

**.-**

**.-**

**Reportaje**

.-

—¿Aragog del Bosque Prohibido?

—A sus órdenes. Estaba esperándola. Me han hablado mucho de usted. Pero, pregunte, usted. Pregunte.

—¿Cómo se siente vivir en el Bosque Prohibido, en su oscuridad y su secreto, sola, apartada de la gente, escondida, como si fuera usted una bestia maligna?

—¡Magnífico! Es un lugar estupendo, oscuro, húmedo, secreto, temido por la gente, donde no entra casi nunca nadie. Y ya lo estamos limpiado también de desagradables escarabajos peloteros. Pero sola no estoy: Le presento a mis hijas. Disculpe si omito los nombres, pero no acabaríamos nunca.

—¡Ohhhh!... Bien, volvamos a la entrevista. ¿Se dice que usted mantiene una relación muy especial con el menor de la larga familia Weasley? Incluso hay una foto...

—¿Ese chico? Es un buen chico, sí, tierno y asustadizo. Pero usted irradia aun más temor que él, querida reportera. Usted es aún más especial. ¡Sabrosamente especial!. ¿Verdad, niñas?

—Er... ¿le... le... le gustaría poder incorporarse a la sociedad con toda la dignidad que hasta ahora le había sido escamoteada por el viejo loco de Dumbledore?

—¿Incorporármela?. ¿a la sociedad? Por supuesto. Será una relación muy nutritiva. Empezaré por usted, si ya ha terminado el reportaje. No olvide aclararle a los lectores que Aragog y sus hijas no desean ser molestadas nuevamente bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Eso es todo! Y ahora...

.-

.-

**Momo cicerone. **¿Si funcionó? No lo sé. El futuro lo dirá. Yo supongo que no. Pero, claro, es que yo confíaría antes en algo avalado por _El quisquilloso_ que por _Corazón de Bruja_. ;)))

.-


	4. Magia muggle

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, todo de la Rowling.

.-

**Reto:** Jadear, atarse los zapatos, comer pipas, hacer origami o emborracharse.  
**Fecha:** 2005.05.22  
**Personajes:** Dos gryffindor

.-

**Magia muggle**

.-

Era la séptima vez que se los ataba ese día.

Miró en todas direcciones. No había nadie. Nadie sospechoso, al menos. Ningún slytherin, ningún Weasley en fotocopia. Ningún atorrante conocido.

Sólo ella, mirándolo con una media sonrisa. ¿Sería ella quien había estado todo el día gastándole esa broma? No podía ser. No ella.

Tan confundido se sentía que la miró con suspicacia. Sobre todo porque sonreía mucho. Demasiado.

Hermione comprendió por su expresión que Neville había llegado a preguntarse si acaso no sería ella quien le deshacía los lazos del calzado. Eran sus primeros deportivos, y le gustaban mucho. Pero nunca antes había tenido calzado muggle (ella aún recordaba cómo los había adquirido, por duplicación de unos de Harry, para una fiesta de pijamas y zapatillas a la que de otro modo no habría podido asistir), de modo que ni sospechaba la facilidad con que se gastan ciertas cosas.

Sobre todo cuando uno las usa todo todo el tiempo, como había hecho él con esas zapatillas.

Ella había estado observando desde la mañana su lucha con el rebelde calzado muggle, que insistía en desatársele. Lucha que había empezado días antes, en realidad, pero que sólo hoy finalmente había llegado al límite de agotarle la paciencia. Lo vio cómo empezaba a desconfiar hasta de su sombra. Y se decidió: Se acercó.

—Toma –le dijo, dándole un par de cordones nuevos—. Cámbialos. No son tan bonitos como los que llevas, pero están nuevos. Ya no se te desatarán.

Él la miró confuso, sin comprender. Pero procedió a cambiárselos. Los apretó bien.  
Y como se trataba de (la paciente) Hermione, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué éstos no se desatarán y los que llevaba sí? Les habían echado un hechizo. ¿verdad?

A Hermione le cruzó por la mente toda una larga explicación acerca del desgaste de las cosas, y cuan acelerado es éste en el muy mercenario mundo muggle de la moda, pero le dio flojera darle voz. Sólo dijo:

—Magia muggle, Neville. Magia muggle.

.-


	5. Empezando bien el día

_Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, nada mío._

.-

.-

**Reto:** Incluir la frase: _Por las mañanas estás insoportable._  
_**Fecha:** 2005.06.05__  
_**Spoilers: **El carácter de Snape. UU  
**Nota de autor: **Dudaba entre si hacer que se enojara porque le dijeran que "por las mañanas..", si es que él está insoportable siempre, y a mucha honra , o hacer que fuese él quien se lo dijera a otro, buscando así cierto efecto cómico. Al final me incliné por la segunda opción.  
Y la segunda persona fue simplemente porque me apeteció. Je. (Es que me gusta mucho).

**.-**

**.-**

**Empezando bien el día**

.-

Te peinaste cuidadosamente, aplicándote abundantemente la untuosa loción de hierbas que protegería tu fino y frágil cabello del vapor de las pociones durante todo el día. Lavaste muy bien tus manos, y secándotelas con un hechizo, pues ya ibas tarde, tomaste la capa y saliste a largas y rápidas zancadas de la habitación.

El bullicio de alumnos invadiendo los pasillos con carreras y gritos te hizo torcer el gesto. E inmediatamente moderaste el paso, tomaste tu actitud de siempre, encarnaste tu rol habitual. Al hacerlo, te sentiste tú mismo. Algo te había estado faltando hasta ese momento, hasta ese gesto. Quizás era que habías dormido demasiado bien para tu costumbre. Así que pronunciaste un poco más la amenazadora sonrisa, entrecerraste más los ojos, te pusiste cómodo dentro de tu interior.

Llegaste al gran comedor, pero a la puerta grande, la que daba al Vestíbulo Principal. No por tu gusto: Habías dormido demasiado bien, y ahora no tenías tiempo de dar toda la vuelta para entrar por detrás.

Rodeadopor bandadas de estudiantes retrasados que corrían y peleaban con las mangas de sus capas y sus paquetes de libros al mismo tiempo, te detuviste un momento, y bastó esa interrupción del ritmo del grupo que entraba en el comedor para que una hufflepuff apurada que venía por el vestíbulo deslizándose como si patinara se te llevara por delante arrastrándote, del envión, a través de todo el Gran Comedor hasta justo debajo de la mesa de los profesores, exactamente hasta justo debajo de los espejuelos de Albus Dumbledore, que hacía arduos esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

Por un instante te asustaste: Si Albus se dejaba ir todo el Gran Comedor lo haría con él. La ominosa imagen de esa carcajada colectiva te hizo reaccionar.

—¡Diez puntos de Hufflepuff, por patinar por el vestíbulo, y veinte por atropellar a un profesor! —gritaste, incorporándote a medias.

Con acento de furia, con tu tono más áspero. (Mas no sin cierto placer).

La chica alzó el rostro medio palmo, sin atinar a levantarse de encima tuyo. En lugar de eso entrecerrando los ojos se concentró en el perfume que sentía, quizás intentando identificarlo. Viste con toda claridad cómo se le ensanchaban inquietantemente las fosas nasales. Cómo sonreía.

Te levantaste con presteza, sin importarte hacerla caer al suelo. Te sacudiste la túnica en dos golpes, recuperando toda tu altiva elegancia.

—¡Y treinta menos por poner cara de idiota olfateando a un profesor! —exclamaste, ya sin gritar, pero ahora sí enojado de verdad.

Albus te miraba con esa odiosa mezcla de sorna y condescendencia que preparaba todas las mañanas expresamente para tí.

Una furiosa voz a tu izquierda rompió vuestra silenciosa comunicación matutina:

—¡No hay derecho, Severus! Hace mucho que te estás pasando. Albus, tienes que ponerle freno. ¡No puede ser tan injusto! —Rosa Sprout se había levantado de su silla y agitaba ante tu nariz ademanes de protesta que nunca antes le habías conocido—: Si todos los demás profesores empezáramos a quitar puntos a los alumnos por su manera de mirar, Slytherin nunca levantaría de cero, Severus. ¡Nunca!

Viste que Albus, suspirando, regresaba toda su atención hacia el pie de limón en su plato.

Sonreíste con superioridad; meneaste la cabeza fingiendo incredulidad:

—¡Rosa, Rosa! Por las mañanas estás insoportable —y te fuiste a sentar, disimulando la satisfacción.

.-

.-

**Annie**¡hola¡Qué bueno que te parezca que tiene un buen final. A mí la frase me parece un poco desaprovechada allí, pero no te voy a negar que me gusta ;) .

.-


	6. Bigotes de Chesire

_Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, nada mío._

.-

.-

**Reto:** Ninguno. ;P (Vale, sí. Era un reto de _Cien Palabras_, pero se me alargó, y no tuve ganas de convertirlo en una viñeta o sucesión de ellas, así que lo posteé como reto libre en _El Gremio_).  
**Fecha:** 2005.06.09.  
**Spoilers:** En _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ sale una sonrisa sin gato. ;)  
**Rating:** Para niños de once años, y ancianos enamorados de su profesión.  
**Nota de autor:** Ya sé que Peeves es un _poltergeist_, y no un fantasma, pero he leído fics en que lo ponen como un estudiante de Hogwarts contemporáneo y amigo de Dumbledore y Olivander, muy bromista, y muerto muy joven. En este drabble lo estoy considerando así, aunque ya sé que eso no es canon para nada,pero...

**.-**

**.-**

**Bigotes de Chesire**

.-

—¡Guau! —exclamaron a la vez.

Pues a la vez habían sentido el estremecimiento de una sutil caricia interna al paso de la energía que desbordó por la punta de la varita, no en aburridas estrellas y flores, sino en burlonas sonrisas luminosas que se convertían en carcajadas al envolver por un instante al señor Olivander, haciendo resonar por toda la tienda un cascabeleo de risa loca, levemente maligno.

Era algo estupendo.

—¡Bien, muy bien! —Olivander estaba complacido. Muy complacido. Le gustaban especialmente los efectos extraños, y estos en particular tenía casi una vida sin haber vuelto a verlos—. Tenía que ser: Para un guasón otro guasón —exclamó con orgullo.

.-

Mientras probaban en vano las varitas de la parte delantera del almacen los había estado interrogando, y Molly se había ocupado de dejarle bien claro qué clase de angelicales criaturas eran esos dos. Le habían traído a la memoria a Peeves, su condiscípulo, los cuentos de esa madre harta, y comprendió que se hallaba ante uno de esos casos especiales, muy lúdicos, que no complacen a cualquier varita.

Así que había rebuscado en los archivos y luego había ido a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Las cajas con que volvió se veían viejas y como desgastadas, pero con desgaste de dibujo antiguo. De antigua ilustración.

A decir verdad, se veían como irreales.

—Esta clase de varitas dejé de hacerlas porque era muy raro que funcionaran. Sólo algunas personas con mucha creatividad y fantasía consiguen activarlas —había dicho al tiempo que le entregaba a Fred un palito más bien tosco de madera de vera tallada a mano.

Y la respuesta había sido aquel despliegue de regocijo por toda la tienda.

Hasta la calavera de sobre la puerta se había reído, y eso que la había escogido de guardiana por ser la del hereje más amargo que hubiera quemado la Santa Inquisición en toda su larga historia, la de Savonarola.

—Pero cuando funcionan el efecto es magnífico. Tienen mucha personalidad —agregó con delicia.

Miró a la resignada madre, temiendo encontrarse una expresión de disgusto. Pero hasta Molly sonreía, pese a que momentos antes había estado ya más que enojada por las molestias ocasionadas por sus vástados duplicados, siempre causando problemas.

.-

—Ahora tú: Prueba ésta —le entregó Olivander al otro gemelo algo que parecía un trozo de reborde decorativo de madera con un lado más redondo que el otro.

No anduvo.

Le dio otro trozo de madera, aún más irregular.

Molly lo estaba mirando raro. Si eso eran varitas ella era una banshee.

—Mmmm... los de la casa torcida no andan —pensó Olivander en voz alta—. Veamos estos...

Pero tampoco; tampoco funcionaron.

Molly miró a sus retoños, entrando en sospechas. Sabía que el que ya tenía varita era muy difícil que encontrara otra. Y sabía que adoraban el juego de intercambiarse y confundir.

—George –empezó a decir la madre, desconfiada, pues los conocía... Fue interrumpida.

—Fred, mamá. Soy Fred.

—Tú tienes la suya.

—No, Molly Weasley. Es la que me dio hace un rato el señor —respondió Fred fastidiado de la eterna desconfianza materna.

—¿Se intercambiaron, verdad, George?

Fred no podía comprender de dónde sacaba su madre aquello, si él en ningún momento había soltado esa varita desde que la esgrimiera por primera vez, con tanto placer. La miró con irritación, estuvo a punto de decirle, "sí, soy George" y quedarse así cambiado para siempre. Pero como ella los atosigaba con esa idea cada dos o tres días era estúpido hacerle demasiado caso.

George, mientras, seguía agitando varitas renuentes a responder a su magia, demasiado jocosa quizás para la mayoría de los núcleos. La última, que era de palisandro y muy fina y pequeña, y que Olivander le había entregado a disgusto, le había reaccionado, sí, pero poco; muy poco.

"No es tu medida, no es tu medida. Esta es para niña" había mascullado Olivander para sí. Pero se la había dado igual, porque era la última que quedaba por probar. Y ahora miraban ambos como aquel delicado instrumento hacía un intento desganado de reirse con el gemelo, que no iba a perder su incorruptible entusiasmo de once años por algo tan tonto como haber probado ya en vano todas las varitas de la tienda.

La delicada y muy bien torneada vírgula de palisandro terminó su función expulsando una ristra de coloridos bulbos que lo mismo podían ser de tulipanes que de ajos, con un suave sonido expirado, que parecía más un bostezo que una carcajada, aunque seguramente pretendía ser lo segundo.

Olivander estaba perplejo. Las había probado todas. O casi.

—¡Os vais a quedar los dos sin varita! —regañó Molly, harta—. Por Merlin, que si seguís con la broma, os dejo a los dos sin varitas. Basta de burlas. ¡Dásela a tu hermano! —y con un papirotazo en la oreja empujó al primer gemelo contra el segundo.

Fred se encogió de hombros, y lo hizo: Intercambió varitas con su hermano.

Olivander no llegó a impedirlo, porque, de inmediato, la varita que había tenido Fred se desbocaba en un jolgorio loco en la mano de George.

Olivander sabía perfectamente que éste chico no era el que había probado antes la varita. Y la reacción de la varita tampoco había sido exactamente la misma. Pero en ambos casos cantaba y bailaba de alegría, no había duda ni engaño posible: Se iría a gusto con cualquiera de los dos.

¡Asombroso!

—Una misma varita nunca escoge a dos magos distintos —dijo, abriendo los ojos en una expresión de desconcierto que lo hacía ver muy vulnerable.

Y muy gracioso. Los gemelos rieron.

Pero no iban a permitir que dijera eso de ellos.

—No somos distintos —expuso George, blandiendo el chisporroteo de cascabeles que salía por la punta de aquel instrumento tan mágico.

—Somos idénticos –completó Fred, sintiendo él también en su brazo el alegre cascabeleo, aunque la varita, más corta y muy delgada, que él agitaba apenas dejaba caer copitos blandos de risitas tontas, y uno que otro guiño que se desvanecía casi antes de haber brotado.

—¿Necesitan varitas hermanas? —preguntó Molly, ya sobrepasada.

—Peor que eso. Necesitan la misma varita —respondió Olivander, felizmente sorprendido.

Molly estuvo a punto de mandarlo a embromar a otra persona, pero comprendio que hablaba en serio.

—¿La misma varita?. ¡Cómo la misma varita!

—Esa otra es hermana, y no reacciona bien —señaló Olivander, sin perder la calma.

—¿Hermana?. ¿Ésta? —interrogó Fred, agitándola, mirándola soltar una que otra pompita de jabón sin ánimo ni vuelo.

—Sí —explicó Olivander—. Tiene un bigote del gato de Chesire, como ésta otra. Pero es de otra madera, otra forma, otro tamaño. Estaba pensada para una bruja, más bien que para un brujo.

—Pero... ¡no pueden usar los dos una misma varita! —reclamó Molly, aunque en el fondo de su afirmación había una pregunta, una esperanza. Estaba preocupada por el costo.

—No, no pueden —confirmó Olivander, sin énfasis. Se lo tomaba con calma. Un problema científico era eso para él, no un problema real. Y hacía tiempo que no enfrentaba uno.

El gemelo que tenía en la mano la varita adecuada para ambos, la agitó otra vez: Quería ver de nuevo las sonrisas de gato sin gato; las sonrisas de gato de Chesire. Mirarlas bien, ahora que sabía lo que eran.

Nuevamente todo rió con ellos a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso, de hacer una para bruja y otro para brujo? —preguntó el otro gemelo.

—Porque dos varitas de bigote de Chesire al mismo tiempo en manos de dos varones... ¡Pobre Albus! —exclamó Olivander. Pero sonreía.

Y pensaba. Observaba. Hacía cálculos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —interrogó Molly, práctica. Y preocupada. Si ya una varita corriente era costosa ¿qué significaría todo este lío, hablando en dinero? (Eso no lo dijo).

—¿No hay otra de bigote de gato de Chesire? —preguntó Fred.

—Pero el gato de Chesire ¿acaso existe de verdad? —preguntó George.

Y ya iban a seguir con el interrogatorio, pero el hombre los paró con un gesto.

—Por eso dije que estas varitas eran especiales y que no hice más porque son muy exigentes y sólo escogen a personas muy particulares. Varitas de personajes de fantasía. ¡Nada más mágico!

—No los infle más de lo que ya están —le advirtió Molly, severa.

—No se preocupe; en cuanto descubran quien tuvo una hermana de ésta se les bajarán los humos.

—¿Cuántas varitas de... —empezó un gemelo

—... bigote de Chesire hay? —terminó el segundo.

—Tantas como bigotes le pudimos quitar... que fueron cuatro, nada más -porque es muy bravo, ese gatito, no se crean-. Una la tuvo Lewis Carroll, y al dueño de la segunda lo conocerán muy pronto —respondió. No les advirtió que a Peeves no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia enterarse de que ellos también tenían varitas de bigotes del gato de Chesire. Demasiado pronto lo descubrirían.

En realidad estaba contento. Cosas así hacían que la vida valiera la pena, le daban interés al día a día. Les sacó las dos varitas de las manos:

—Habrá que copiar ésta utilizando el bigote de ésta —dijo, alzando respectivamente una y otra al mencionarlas—. ¡Quién habría dicho que alguna vez me iba a encontrar en la situación de tener que realizar varitas gemelas! —Por el modo en que lo dijo podría uno pensar que estaba hablando de irse de vacaciones al Caribe, no de un trabajo.

Tenía que copiar exactamente el vástago de vera de la primera varita. No era un trabajo fácil, ni mucho menos. Y colocar el segundo bigote en exactamente la misma posición. Y ajustar las vetas de colores de la vera, para que coincidieran... Bueno¡tanto como eso...!Seguro que eso no era tan importante; no podía serlo, porque en ese caso el problema sería insoluble. ¿Cuál sería el margen de tolerancia para esa exactitud?

Molly se había ido quedando completamente blanca, escuchándolo murmurar sobre las dificultades en voz baja pero aún audible. Pero no llegó a preguntar el precio de aquel servicio especial, pues Olivander, ya de regreso de su concentración en el problema, y con larga experiencia de trato con clientes, se le adelantó:

—Mismo precio, señora, que si llevara estas dos, no se preocupe. Es mi obligación servir adecuadamente al mundo mágico. Usted no va a pagar por mi error al elegir el material y la forma de una varita, por favor. No se preocupe. Estarán listas dentro de tres días. Los espero eeeel... ¿sábado, puede ser? —sonrió. Estaba realmente muy contento.

Pero no tanto como los gemelos.

.-

.-


	7. Presa huida

**Disclaimer**: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

**Nota general**: Para este y todos los capítulos, drabbles, viñetas y etc. en FF, quiero aclarar que si encuentran en mis textos algunos puntos donde no debería haberlos, o donde debería ir una coma o un punto y coma, la culpa es de FF. Pues he descubierto que lo único que FF respeta entre dos signos de interrogación o exclamación son los puntos, y ponerlos es la única manera de que no me desbarate el texto. Lo siento. De paso, tal vez el dato les sirva también a ustedes.  
Dato adicional: FF no borra el verdadero guión de diálogo a principio de línea, que es el guión largo (—). En ASCII se lo encuentra en ALT+151. Yo acostumbro ir poniendo doble guión corto donde necesito guión largo, mientras escribo, y luego aplicar un reemplazo de word a todo el documento substituyendo el doble guión corto por guión largo en todo el texto.

.-

**Reto: **Enfermedad. Al menos un hufflepuff. Al menos un profesor.  
**Fecha**: 2005.06.11  
**Nota de autor: **Supongo que las sly me van a querer matar, pero no me importa, con lo que me he divertido escribiéndolo. ;P

.-

**Presa huida**

.-

Millicent estaba demasiado feliz, desde que Gregory renunciara a su desayuno tres días antes para declarársele, como para que nada le amargara la vida. No con Gregory olvidándose de masticar a cada instante para mirarla embobado, mientras ella le daba pataditas por debajo de la mesa.

Ni siquiera el mal humor de su mejor amiga podía romper ese hechizo.

Así que cuando Pansy finalmente estalló, golpeando un pergamino con su mano abierta sobre la mesa, doloridamente:

—¡Se fueron! —ella sólo respondió con un casi involuntario:

—¿Umju?

—¿Me estás oyendo, Millie?. ¡Se fueron! —repitió una Pansy furiosa. Furiosa consigo misma.

Millicent reaccionó. Con trabajo retiró su mirada de los ruborizados mofletes de su flamante novio, que tantas ganas tenía de pellizcar, y la dirigió hacia la enojada expresión de su amiga de infancia, a la que por hoy, y nada más que por hoy, bien podría llevársela un ratito un troll de las cavernas, con el humor que cargaba.

—¿Quiénes, Pansy?. ¿Qué pasa? —hizo un esfuerzo de atención, y miró a su alrededor, cuidándose muy bien de no dejar de acariciar a Gregory con su pie debajo de la mesa, tan cargada de tentaciones para él—. ¿Otra vez Draco...? —empezó, pero Pansy no la dejó terminar.

—¡Olvídate de Draco! —exclamó—. Mira: Sólo queda Neville.

—¿Neville? —Millicent comprobó que la felicidad no es algo que aumente la lucidez. No tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo Pansy.

Miró el pergamino que la otra había extendido entre los platos de ambas.

Ah. ¡ese pergamino! Claro.

—¡Neville! —se asombró. Y ya tentada de curiosidad se volcó a escudriñarlo con todo su interés. No todos los días Pansy le dejaba mirarlo así, con toda confianza. A decir verdad, nunca se lo había permitido antes.

—Neville —confirmó Pansy—. Y Zacharías Smith. Porque Justin Finch-Fletchley es gay.

—Pero ¿Neville? No hubiera dicho que estaría en tu lista...

Pansy la miró como si la hubiera insultado.

—¡Wow! —exclamó entonces Blaise que había llegado por detrás de ellas y metido las narices donde nadie lo llamaba. —De verdad que no te falta nadie, Pansy. No perdonas ni a los de tercero. Y todos están tachados. ¡Todos! —Le dedicó una juguetona reverencia—. ¡Chapeau!

—No todos. Falta Neville —afirmó animadamente Gregory, que siendo novio oficial de Millicent, ahora se sentía con derecho a intervenir en la conversación, aunque no supiera de qué hablaban.

—Los de tercero no están tachados —agregó Millicent, un poco confundida.

—Los está guardando para el año que viene —respondió Blaise, burlón—. Es ninfómana, Millie. No una asalta-cunas.

Pansy bufó y enroscó el pergamino. Se levantó casi tirando la silla. Millicent la miró. Miró a Gregory, con cálculo; decidió que podía dejarlo solo un rato: Mostraba más interés por ellas y por lo que Blaise decía que por los pasteles de calabaza que acababan de aparecer sobre la mesa. Se decidió, y siguió a Pansy.

Instintivamente sacó un pañuelito antes de apurarse tras ella hacia las escalinatas de la entrada del castillo. Pero la rubia despechada había doblado allí, dirigiéndose por un pasillo hacia las escaleras de subida. La alcanzó justo delante del pantano Weasley, allí parada, tachando con rabia los nombres de Fred y George. Pero no con el rojo de las presas conquistadas, sino con el negro de los ausentes y los muertos. (También Cedric se le había escapado).

«¡Asco!» pensó Millicent, mirando el pantano. Y acordándose de sus creadores. El colorido Weasley le producía una sensación desagradable en el estómago, como de piel en carne viva. Pero no lo dijo. Le tendió el pañuelo.

Una Pansy llorosa se refugió en sus brazos.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No es para tanto —la consolaba Millicent. Le secó las lágrimas—. No es como si se hubieran acabado los hombres de Hogwarts, Pansy.

—Sí lo es, Millie. Lo es. Sólo quedaban ellos, Longbottom y Smith.

Millicent no sabía si creérselo. Preguntó:

—¿Y el otro Weasley?. ¿el altote?

—Cayó en una ronda de prefectos —respondió mecánicamente Pansy, sin interés.

—Pero si tanto te gustan las comadrejas... —aventuró Millicent.

Pansy meneó la cabeza con reproche por su incomprensión.

—Estás enferma. ¿sabes? —afirmó Millicent, mirándola muy seriamente.

Pansy quiso responder, pero no supo qué decir. ¿Era una enfermedad? A veces se lo preguntaba. Le gustaba pensarse simplemente ninfómana, pero la ninfomanía no es tan... Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y el cicatrizado? —preguntó entonces Millicent, más por curiosidad que porque pensara que se lo podía considerar en serio.

—Tres intentos; creo que es gay —respondió Pansy, como quien hablara de un experimento—. Y si no lo es tampoco es que valga la pena. —Lo había identificado como eunuco emocional, más bien, pero eso era algo demasiado complicado como para explicárselo a Millicent.

—Bueno, te quedan aún los profesores —dijo ésta entonces con malicia, buscando que se enojara, que la insultara, que se animara—. Snape, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Firenze...

—¡Cierto!. ¡Certísimo! Los profesores —respondió Pansy, ilusionada. Y extendió el pergamino para anotarlos—. Lástima que Snape entre ya tachado.

Millicent la miraba asombrada: Pansy había vuelto a sonreir.

.-

.-

.-

_¡Qué bueno que te ha gustado el de los gemelos, **Annie**, porque abrigaba dudas sobre él. La redacción tenía detalles, que he ido corrigiendo poco a poco (sí, reedito, y reedito, soy obsesiva), y me parecía un poco largo y complicado para un drabble. Sobre el de Snape... ¿qué es lo que no te parece muy propio mío, el narrador en segunda persona, o el abuso sobre el pobre Snape? Lo segundo, supongo, y sí, reconozco que me dejé llevar por el impulso de jugar con "la platea". Y en éste de Pansy aún más. No digo que este escrito de un modo puramente intencional, eso es imposible. Pero la intención de provocar y fastidiar al personal, sí, reconozco que estaba ahí, como parte del reclamo a la "musa". Je. Creo que estoy empezando a interiorizar la comprensión de que escribir fanfics no es más que un juego. Quizás me estoy volviendo un poquitín fangirl. _;)))

_Hola, **Meilin**. ¡Gracias!. Dos más por aquí. Ojalá te sigan gustando. _:)))

.-

.-


	8. Quiniela secreta

**Disclaimer**: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto: **Apuesta.  
**Fecha**: 2005.06.15  
**Nota de autor: **_Doble reto: Apuesta_ (para El Gremio) y _Antes de un partido de Quidditch_ (para Cien palabras). Sí, me fui de floja e intenté matar dos retos en sólo cien palabritas. (Y así me quedó, je ;))) ).

.-

**Quiniela secreta**

.-

Nunca había oído hablar de la quiniela, pero había inventado una personal.  
Y secreta.

Nadie debía saber que la noche de San Juan, en un ritual de trance y fuego, Sybill anotaba seis predicciones: Una por cada partido.

Luego, durante el año, seguía los encuentros con enorme emoción. Las cuatro casas le eran igualmente indiferentes, pero hinchaba apasionadamente: Hinchaba por sus predicciones.

Era una apuesta consigo misma, que solía ganar, hasta que llegó Harry a Hogwarts para volverla loca: Por ejemplo, las cartas decían que Gryffindor vencería a Slytherin. Pero ¿cómo era posible?. ¡Si era segurísimo que Harry se desnucaría!


	9. La lealtad y la culpa

**Disclaimer**: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto: **_caricia, rápido, humedad, gemido, placer_.  
**Fecha**: 2005.06.27  
**Spoilers:** Los nadies también sueñan.  
**Nota de autor:** ¡Arriba las parejas sin glamour! ;P

.-

**La lealtad y la culpa**

El deslizó suavemente un dedo siguiendo el contorno de su rostro, desde la frente hasta la puntiaguda barbillita. Se arriesgó a prolongar el contacto hacia la boca de ella, rozando apenas sus labios, sintiéndola temblar de emoción y de culpabilidad al mismo tiempo, indecisa entre abandonarse a la caricia o rechazarla, a punto de convertir la angustia de estar obrando mal en alguna forma de autocastigo. Él se lo impidió, abrazándola más fuerte, tomando sobre sí toda la responsabilidad.

No pudiendo moverse en el abrazo, ella empezó a relajarse, con el grato acompañamiento del bum, bum, bum del corazón de él, ahora tan cerca. Tan cerca. No podía apartarse, pues él se lo impedía. Todo estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente aquel placer duró poco.

—¡Rápido!. que viene alguien —exclamó él. Cogiéndola por el brazo la arrastró hasta debajo de las escaleras de los varones.

—Humedad —olfateó ella, crítica, una vez allí—. Moho —arrugó inconscientemente la naricilla en un gesto que a él lo derretía—. Y... ¿pipí? —lo miró escandalizada.

Él hizo una señal con la barbilla hacia la puerta del baño de la Sala Común, justo al lado.

—Pero ahora no estamos trabajando —aseveró. Y la acercó de nuevo a sí, impidiéndole correr a cerciorarse del estado de limpieza del baño.

—Seguro han orinado en el suelo —cabeceó ella con disgusto.

—Ayer era sábado —justificó él—. Se emborrachan y...

—Hacen una leonera —completó ella, con reproche, sin captar su propio chiste.

Detestaba el lugar que utilizaban para encontrarse a solas. Y odiaba utilizarlo. Se sentía culpable de aprovecharse del aborrecimiento general hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
Porque ella no la aborrecía menos. Quizás era quien más la aborrecía. No sólo el chico de la cicatriz era un malvado, la chica que minaba la torre de gorritos tejidos era la perversidad encarnada.

Y los demás muchachos tampoco les iban atrás, con sus bromas, bombas fétidas, atrapa-dedos, pisadas de lodo y nieve por todas partes, huellas de hollín, tinta o mermelada por las paredes, la ropa sucia tirada por los suelos —como si costara tanto echarla por el conducto de la lavandería—... Los gryffindor eran los pobladores más desordenados, sucios y desgradables del colegio.

El fino oído de él no los había engañado: Escucharon abrirse al retrato. Alguien había entrado.

—¡Es el señor Harry Potter! —identificó él el andar, ilusionado, alegre, deseando salir de su escondite. Saludarlo. La gélida mirada de ella lo detuvo. Se encogió de hombros.

Luego ambos se asomaron, sigilosamente, cada uno por un lado de las escaleras.

—¡Las galletas! —exclamaron a la vez.

De lo más conspicuo, el platito, prueba del delito, al borde de la alfombra frente a la chimenea, donde habían estado ellos sentados, exhibía su inocente contenido —tres galletas (naranja y chocolate) y una más mordida—, justo enfrente de Harry, que, muy próximo al fuego, se calentaba las manos entumecidas de guiar la escoba.

Era tarde para intentar recuperarlo, pero tampoco podían dejarlo allí: Daría que hablar.

Él se arriesgó: Con un 'plop' el platito apareció en las manos de Winky

—No debemos usar magia si no estamos trabajando —recriminó ella, siempre asustadiza.

Pero Harry había alcanzado a verlo. Lo había visto desaparecer.

—¿Dobby? —interrogó al aire.

Dobby se sintió dividido. Su héroe, el señor Harry Potter, el dueño de su lealtad, su verdadero amo, lo llamaba, pero su Winky temblaba a su lado, él sabía con cuanta desconfianza hacia ese mago, al que ambos debían, según ella, el haberse convertido en parias de su sociedad.

Soltó un gemido. La miró con ruego.

—Vuelvo a las cocinas —dijo ella, molesta—. No me busques. —Y desapareció.

Dobby dudó. Una, dos veces. Finalmente, haciendo de tripas corazón, culpable como nunca, la siguió.


	10. De princesas y guisantes

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto: **Este texto intenta responder a la vez a dos retos: Al oficial de la semana, _poción multijugos._ Pero también a uno extraoficial, surgido en un comentario de alguien en otro post. Lo pondré al final, porque delante funcionaría como un spoiler.

**Fecha**: 2005.07.12

**Nota de autor:** Larguísimo, y, por si fuera poco, viene con prólogo y epílogo. Y quizás un poco denso. Pero es que el reto extraoficial se las traía. ;)

.-

.-

**De princesas y guisantes. **

.-

Con su habitual parsimonia Dobby se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, haciendo un circuito de apariciones, cada una a un lugar estratégico bien previsto, para no ser visto, ni caerle encima a alguien por accidente. Más lento que aparecerse de una vez, sí, pero más seguro; y Dobby no tenía prisa: El sucio y el desorden esperan, y además, por el camino aprovechaba para pensar en guisantes. En guisantes y princesas.

Iba solo, esta vez, a arreglar la torre de Gryffindor. Ella estaba en Ravenclaw —la torre preferida por los elfos— con tres compañeras que la habían invitado. No se lo reprochaba. Comprendía cuan importante era eso para ella, que la hubieran invitado a trabajar con ellas, y en la torre favorita. Esa aceptación era lo único que podía terminar de curar a Winky, y Dobby lo sabía.

Pero era la primera vez en meses que acudía solo a Gryffindor, y se sentía... raro.

Un poco asustado, sí. ¿Lo cambiaría ella por sus nuevas amigas?. ¡Se moría de sólo pensarlo!

Pero también se sentía raro por otra cosa; porque se acordaba de ella, pero con toda la calma. Era mejor mirarla en la realidad que mirar la imagen en su mente, pero la imagen en su mente no exigía continuas respuestas y reacciones, ni estaba todo el tiempo angustiada. La imagen en su mente se dejaba mirar; la Winky real no.

Y no es que no le gustara que Winky fuera tan melindrosa: Al contrario, lo enloquecía. Tan élfica en sus culpas y temores, pero tan frágil y delicada de sensibilidad. Adorablemente desesperante.

Como la princesa del cuento.

Si un día la hiciera aparecerse en la habitación de Harry Potter, ella lo adivinaría incluso con los ojos vendados y saldría corriendo de allí sin pensar. Él estaba seguro. Harry Potter era su guisante.

De todos modos Dobby no creía que a él pudiera corresponderle casarse con princesa tal. De modo que por el camino suspiraba, un poco asustado y un mucho confundido.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sus capacidades, sí. Si hasta sabía leer. Pero precisamente por eso mismo no se veía a sí mismo alcanzando una buena posición dentro de la sociedad de los elfos.

Tenía una buena vida, y aún podía llegar a tenerla mejor, pero sólo a expensas de vivir por fuera de su sociedad. Siempre sería el extraño. Se imaginaba convertido en comerciante, por ejemplo, como los amigos de Harry Potter, los del pantano en el segundo piso. Los había escuchado hacer sus planes muchas veces; intrigado y atraído por sus actitudes, solía observarlos y escucharlos. Le gustaba cómo eran. Le gustaban casi tanto como el valiente Harry Potter. Es que también eran valientes. ¡Si hasta se habían atrevido a abandonar Hogwarts!

Dobby no sabía con qué podría comerciar él, pero tenía muchos knuts, cada vez más, y amigos fuera de los elfos; e iniciativa e imaginación. Y podía salir del castillo en sus horas libres, y hasta tenía derecho a hacer adquisiciones en su propio nombre. Seguro que sería muy divertido, y podría hacer muchos amigos entre las personas, y los goblins y los gigantes y tanta otra gente que hay por el mundo, y aprendería muchísimo del mundo y...

Y a Winky no le gustaría.

Y ahí a Dobby se le caían las orejas y daba otro salto de aparición muy suspirado.

Pues nunca jamás un elfo doméstico había sido comerciante. No desde que los elfos tienen recuerdo. Y esa vida no le gustaría a la elfina, por agradable y divertida que fuera: Los elfos no son comerciantes. La soledad y la inseguridad le parecerían a Winky un precio muy alto a pagar.

Para Dobby no. Para Dobby el precio, el único, era perderla a ella.

También se fantaseaba peleando junto a su héroe Harry Potter en la próxima batalla. Dobby no tenía miedo, y la magia de los elfos era muy poderosa, él lo sabía. Sólo tenía que vencer su hábito ancestral de no usarla jamás para lastimar a nadie, esa antigua prohibición, que él sabía que para él ya no contaba, pero que igual la sentía. Varias veces había estado a punto de pedirle al señor Harry Potter que lo ayudara a superar eso, que lo entrenara para aprender a luchar.

Pero eso a Winky tampoco le gustaría.

Y así Dobby de aparición en aparición, y de idea triste en idea alegre en idea loca y nuevamente triste, decidió empezar por la habitación de varones de quinto, para que, si a Winky se le ocurría venir a ayudarlo cuando terminara en Ravenclaw (eran cuatro, irían rápido), ya estuviera hecha, pues ella no entraba a esa habitación salvo que el amo Dumbledore se lo ordenara explícitamente.

—Winky, Winky, Winky... —suspiró al entrar, y se sobresaltó al sentir un topetazo y un "auch..." de alguien que se había asustado al oirlo y se había golpeado la cabeza contra la tapa del baúl de Harry Potter... ¡que estaba revisando!

—¡Winky!

¿Winky en esa habitación y, además, revisando el baúl del señor Harry Potter? Dobby apenas dudó un momento. Alguien se lo habría ordenado, supuso. Lo único en que Dobby pensó al verla allí y después de todo lo que había venido cavilando por el camino fue en... ¡no dejarla ir!

—Winky. ¡Mi princesa! —se le abalanzó como loco, y aprisionándola entre sus brazos hizo lo que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. ¡La besó!

Pero la elfina, sorprendida, tal vez asustada, lo empujó con inusitada violencia, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer. Luego escupió asqueada sobre la alfombra y se limpió con la manga, de un modo muy poco femenino, y sobre todo muy poco élfico. Y finalmente se levantó en toda su pequeña estatura y le espetó furiosísima:

—¿Cómo te atreves, pedazo de basura?. ¡Te voy a... a...! —buscaba algo entre sus ropas, algo que no encontraba... y, de pronto, rauda, se lanzó hacia la puerta para salir.

—¡Winky! —exclamó Dobby, alcanzando a retenerla instintivamente por un brazo en el instante mismo en que ella llegaba al umbral. Estaba dolido por su reacción, pero sobre todo asustado.

—¡Perdóname, Winky! —rogó.

—¡Suéltame... asqueroso! —ella tenía alzada la cabeza en un inusual gesto de altanería que él jamás le había visto antes, y que lo terminó de convencer de que él jamás se la merecería.

—No volveré a asustarte así —insistió en implorar perdón—. Sólo quería decirte que volveré a ser un elfo normal, si tú quieres. Lo que sea para que te sientas bien a mi lado y no tengas miedo de vivir conmigo... —Dobby casi lloraba—. ¡Por favor! Aceptaré un amo, Winky, si es lo que quieres... —y entonces le ofreció el máximo sacrificio—: Un amo que no sea el señor Harry Potter, Winky. Pero... ¡quédate conmigo!

Pero ¿por qué Winky trataba de escapar por las escaleras en lugar de desaparecerse?

Y ¿por qué los ojos se le estaban poniendo grises y estaba creciendo y las orejas se le reducían y el cabello se le aclaraba...¿Por qué se estaba pareciendo cada vez más al rubio chiquilín al que él solía leerle el cuento de la princesa y el guisante muchos años atrás, cuando sus padres salían por las noches, dejándolo solo y a su cuidado?

De la sorpresa Dobby soltó el brazo del chico que, además, en su verdadero cuerpo actual era bastante más grande y más fuerte que él.

Pero que, en ese cuerpo y desnudo, no podía salir fácilmente de la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba atrapado.

Dobby sentía más lealtad por Harry Potter que por el hijo de su antiguo amo. Lo enfrentó:

—¡Señor Draco!. ¿Qué hacía usted registrando el baúl del señor Harry Potter? El amo Dumbledore lo sabrá ahora mismo —exclamó con decisión. Y ya iba a desaparecerse para traer a Dumbledore antes de que el chico encontrara la forma de huir, cuando una horrenda carcajada fría lo paralizó en el sitio:

—¡Qué bonito es el amor! —se burlaba Draco de él—. ¡Vaya, vaya, Dobby!. Así que Winky ¿eh?. ¡Gracias por la información!. ¿Así que si mi padre te quiere de regreso en Malfoy Manor sólo tiene que atrapar a Winky?. ¿Así que vendrías detrás de ella como un imbécil, si mi padre la compra o la rapta? A Lucius Malfoy le encantará saberlo, escoria. No creas que te ha olvidado.

Y agregó con sibilina perfidia:

—Si no me ayudas a salir ahora mismo de esta torre o alguien se entera de que estuve aquí...

No hacía falta decir más.

_.-_

_Epílogo: _

—Pero ¿por qué, Dobby?. ¿Por qué?. ¡Golpearte de esta manera! Alguien tiene que limpiar esa habitación aunque esos chicos no lo merezcan. No era para ponerse así, cariño. Yo me fui a Ravenclaw porque... porque ¡me habían invitado! No podía decir que no. Te dejé solo en Gryffindor, pero no porque sea algo malo limpiar ahí, Dobby. Sí, es verdad que no me gusta. Pero no es porque... sea algo malo. Simplemente no me gusta. Pero no es por eso que me fui a Ravenclaw. ¡De verdad! Mírame. Mírame, Dobby. Prométeme que no volverás a castigarte por eso. Lo hacemos por el amo Dumbledore. Él quiere que limpiemos también esa torre, Dobby, mírame. ¿Lo entiendes?

El acento de tristeza de Winky curando sus chichones era un bálsamo maravilloso para el alma de Dobby. Además ¿le había dicho "cariño"?

Tal vez después de todo sí podría ser comerciante.

O guerrero.

Mejor guerrero, puesto que debía estar preparado para defenderla de los Malfoy. De sólo pensar en Lucius le daban ganas de emprenderla de nuevo a cabezazos contra la pared.  
"Un guerrero no haría eso", se dijo. Y siguió feliz dejándose curar.

_.-_

_Prólogo_:

—¿Otra vez el del guisante, amo Draco?

¿Para qué preguntaba, si ya sabía la respuesta? Se dispuso a leer.

Aunque decir que él le leía el cuento al niño no era muy ajustado a la verdad. Habría sido más apropiado decir que el amito se lo leía a él, puesto que corregía absolutamente cada palabra que el elfo pronunciaba, con su tonito engolado de chico mimadísimo y marisabidillo.

Aún así, ese rato de lectura nocturna era uno de los poquísimos momentos agradables que tenía Dobby en su vida con los Malfoy.

Hasta esa noche en que el crío, después de leer el cuento, se empeñó en que le pusiera el guisante a él.

—Pero usted no tiene veinte colchones, amo Draco, sino cuarenta —repuso el elfo, preocupado.

—Igual lo sentiré —insistió el niño, terco—. Yo soy mucho más príncipe que los de ningún cuento.

Y así fue: Al día siguiente el grácil mocoso se levantó tan torcido que Dobby estuvo a punto de llevarse una tanda de imperdonables de parte del amo Lucius, que tenía el _crucio _rápido. Lo salvó la carcajada de la ama Narcisa que acababa de comprender lo que el niño les estaba explicando acerca de un cuento, una princesa y un guisante.

Y cuarenta colchones.

Y que el amo Severus estaba desayunando con ellos y había dicho, como hablando para sí:

—Sugestión —y entonces hasta el amo Lucius pareció entenderlo todo, probablemente porque nadie había pretendido explicárselo.

—Sugestión —dijo él también. Y también sonrió, aunque no llegó a reir.

Y obligó al crío a sentarse derecho aunque se sintiera más torcido que una higuera.

Y el amito Draco, frustradísimo en su deseo de ser reconocido como el príncipe más príncipe de todos los príncipes, quemó esa noche el cuento en la chimenea. Aún faltaban algunos años para que pudiera comprender que había ciertas diferencias, físicas y químicas, pero sobre todo sociales, entre príncipes y princesas.

.-

.-

**Reto extraoficial**: Hacer un Dobby/Draco. ;D

.-


	11. Hasta el apuntador

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.**-**

**Reto**: Ninguno. O sí: En _CienPalabras_ pusieron como reto "Shakespeare" y yo estaba sin conexión. Cuando recuperé la conexión, la semana del reto había pasado, pero la idea me seguía en la cabeza. Y como ya no era para _CienPalabras_ lo escribí en más de mil.

**Spoilers HBP:** Dos. Pero pequeños, y ambos en el párrafo final (las últimas tres líneas).

**Fecha**: 2005.08.20

**Nota de autor**: Quien no conozca Hamlet se quedará en la luna, supongo. Lo siento.  
(O quizás se le despierten las ganas de conocerlo, je).

.**- **

.**- **

**Hasta el apuntador**

.-

—¡Cómo!. ¿Una rata? Por un ducado la mato —gritó, un poco exageradamente, Sirius, mientras Amelia Bones, sentada sobre la supuesta cama, se retorcía las manos entre ayes de angustia, y Peter. ¡por fin!. lograba contener el chillido de terror al sentir la presión de la espada contra su barriga a través de la cortina.

Lo había conseguido por fin. A la veinteava la vencida.

Pero no del todo.

—Y ahora te mueres, Peter. ¿recuerdas? —reclamó el profesor. Y el cuarto merodeador, con un gemido agónico muy ensayado, se dejó caer detrás de la cortina.

—¡Ah! Me han matado.

Había sido el primer ensayo de la escena que salía, pudiera decirse que, bien. De ahí en adelante mejoraron a marchas aceleradas.

Y el estreno había sido un éxito.

.-

.-

Remus estaba tan abstraído que no notó que Sirius se le había acercado por la espalda, viniendo de la cocina.

—¿Ésa es la escena de la cortina?

Remus asintió, calladamente. Se las pasó.

De haberlo escuchado llegar quizás las habría escondido.

Quizás no.

Las fotos.

Sirius se sentó a su lado.

—¡Qué instinto para calar a las personas tenía el profesor Fritz! —comentó Remus, con fingida indiferencia.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba y temía conversar sobre esto.

—Tú no podrías ser más Horacio ni a propósito —respondió Sirius, sonriendo maliciosamente—, ni había en todo Hogwarts más noble, leal y digno Laertes que James.

—De acuerdo. No lo habría podido decir mejor —sonrío Remus.

—¡Pero yo de indeciso y retorcido nunca he tenido un pelo!. ¡Qué conste! —advirtió entonces un Sirius muy serio. Convencido.

—Pero de príncipe, consentido y pasional... toda la cabellera —se burló Remus.

Hizo una pausa, enfrentando la fiera mirada de reconvención que lo asaeteaba. Y lo halagó:

—Además, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Talento histriónico natural —era una respuesta practicamente de piloto automático, tratándose del retoño torcido de los Blacks.

Que luego abrió la bocota para soltar:

—Eso fue a los demás, que tuvo que darles los papeles más exactos a sus personalidades, para que la obra quedara bien. Pero... ¡a mí!. A mí podía haberme dado cualquier papel.

—Te dio el protagónico, y ¿te vas a quejar?

—No es eso. Sólo digo que a mí no me caló. Como tú dices.

—¿No? —Remus sonrió con más tristeza que picardía—. Yo solía acordarme de esas cuatro noches, más todos los ensayos, matando a Peter, fingiendo confundirlo con una rata... clavándole una espada a través de una cortina.

—¡Justo! Fue a Peter al que descubrió de cuerpo entero: Cobarde, traidor... ¡una rata!. ¡Justamente una rata! Y al servicio del más poderoso, por supuesto. Era el único papel que podía hacer bien. Lo recuerdo halagando al rey...

—...servil, tembloroso y obsecuente, decía Fritz. Le encantaba su desempeño —recordó Remus, con agria sonrisa.

—¿Y no te mueres de asco?

—Ahora —respondió Remus.

—¿Y entonces? Porque te juro que yo lo mataba con tanto gusto cada vez, que era como si... —una vacilación le cerró la boca.

—¿Qué? —presionó Remus.

—Remus... ¿no debimos haber adivinado lo que Peter escondía...?

Remus no respondió.

No por un rato.

Luego sentenció:

—No. Por cierto que no. Éramos amigos. Uno piensa lo mejor, no lo peor. No habríamos sido verdaderos amigos si hubiéramos dejado...

—¿Lo mejor?

—Que era tan buen actor como tú, que tampoco te pareces a ningún príncipe de Dinamarca —lo picaba con gusto.

—¡Yo!. ¡Yo, era buen actor! —exclamó Sirius, tal como Remus esperaba—. Él era... —y se desinfló—. Pero tienes razón. Yo tampoco quise ni pude desconfiar de él. Aunque era un Polonio demasiado bueno. Demasiado natural.

—La cobardía no es razón para desconfiar de un amigo —acotó Remus— y él era sobre todo cobarde. Y eso ya lo sabíamos, además.

—Y una rata. Eso también lo sabíamos —disparó Sirius a bocajarro.

—Bueno, por eso a todos nos hacía tanta gracia cada vez esa escena, porque imaginábamos a Peter...

—...en su auténtica forma —interrumpió Sirius con rudeza—. Nadie soporta doce años viviendo como una rata si no es una verdadera rata.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Pero en aquel momento...

—...nadie podía desconfiar del bueno de Peter —su sarcasmo ya no podía herir a nadie. Tal vez a él mismo.

—Y sin embargo, sí, tienes razón, debimos haber desconfiado. Yo, al menos, lo encontraba muy inquietante. Ver a Peter dándote la razón animadamente en todo lo que dijeras, contradicción tras contradicción... hacía sentir que... ¿quién sabe?. ¿Acaso no sería igual de falso cuando...?

—No, Remus: Tú tienes la razón. No se desconfía de un amigo.

Remus no dijo nada, recordando que ellos. ¡ellos!. ambos habían desconfiado uno del otro. Eso sí era una dolorosa espina.

Pero Sirius agregó:

—Y sin embargo... ¡lo mataba con gusto! Con tanto o más gusto que el personaje. No te puedes imaginar el placer con que lo mataba.

Era difícil saber si lo decía con satisfacción o pesadumbre.

—Por eso después de los ensayos eras especialmente amable con él —afirmó Remus, comprensivo.

—Y el recuerdo de los ensayos de esa escena... No sé. No era exactamente un recuerdo feliz, feliz. Era agridulce, más bien. Sin embargo atraía furiosamente a los dementores. ¿sabes? Solía imaginar lo estupendo que habría sido que un día alguien hubiera equivocado el hechizo que volvía inofensiva la espada...

—No te lo habrías perdonado nunca, Sirius.

—Supongo que no. —Se lo pensó un momento. Para volver de inmediato al dolor de siempre—. Pero tampoco me he perdonado...

—Basta, Sirius. Si cometimos errores ya los hemos pagado. Especialmente tú. Tú, Sirius. —Hizo una pausa. Larga. Trémula—. Si es que hasta en eso, Sirius, hasta en eso te iba el papel: Tú pasando por un loco feroz y peligroso durante tantos años... ¡siendo el más cuerdo de Dinamarca!

Sirius soltó una risa relativamente alegre.

—Pero no: El más cuerdo siempre será Horacio —corrigió.

—Pero los Horacios no cuentan, Sirius. Los Horacios nunca han contado. Sólo estamos en las obras para poder contar después la historia.

—Después de que muere hasta el apuntador —completó Sirius, con una cierta maligna solemnidad. Con cierta crueldad hacia sí mismo, y hacia su amigo. (A veces se nos hace imprescindible restregarnos las heridas, aunque duelan).

Remus se estremeció.

—Casi casi —concedió, mohino—. Pero ¡no! —saltó—. ¡Toco madera!

Sirius lo miró divertido. ¿El racionalísimo Remus tocando madera?

Remus tomó un tono un poquitillo más impostado y profesoral de la cuenta (él, que como profesor había sonado siempre tan natural, Sirius no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para estar seguro de eso), para agregar:

—Es una guerra, Sirius. No una tragedia isabelina.

.-

.-

Pero seguro que lo que tocó en esa ocasión no era madera de verdad. O quizás tenía patas. Pues Hamlet, Gertrudis y el fantasma habían muerto dentro de los dos años siguientes a esa conversación.

.-

.-


	12. Un completo idiota

**_Disclaimer: _**Como siempre, todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

******Reto**: Idiota en menos de cien palabras  
**Palabras**: No las he contao, pero alrededor de cien, seguro. UU  
**Fecha**: 2005.10.04   
**Rating, spoilers, etc.**¿Que Harry y Draco pelean todo el tiempo es un spoiler?

.-

.-

**Un completo idiota**

.-

—¿Otra vez peleando? —estirando índice y corazón en displicente gesto de pedido.

—Como todas las semanas —pasándole el cigarrillo con mueca de aburrimiento.

—No sé por qué Draco le para tanta bola. ¡No es más que un idiota! —_Fumando espero, al hombre que yo quiero._

—Tienes razón. Pero deja de subirte tanto la falda, que ahí viene McGonagall y nos va a quitar puntos. ¡Vamos, Pansy! Potter no te va a mirar dos veces ni que te le tires desnuda delante.

—Exactamente, Millie. ¡Es un completo idiota! —aplastando furiosamente la colilla con el tacón.

.-

.-


	13. Ese suspiro

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto:** Precuela o justificación de una frase sugus.  
**Frase sugus:** 2005, octubre 3. (Frase, al final del texto)  
**Fecha**: 2005.10.17  
**Nota:** Un poco forzadillo, pero.

.-

.-

**Ese suspiro**

.-

¡Pafff!  
La bofetada debe haberse escuchado hasta en las cocinas.

Y el ofensor no rodó escaleras abajo porque la única escalera en la sala común de Gryffindor sube, no baja.

Hermione se pasó la manga por la boca, asqueada, mientras el otro se levantaba del piso. Ella reculó alejándosele.

—¡Y no te me vuelvas a acercar, so... so...! —Su vocabulario no estaba preparado para una situación así.

—No te preocupes, pedazo de loca —respondió él, con calma—. Que eso es lo que eres, una loca violenta. —Con fría y despectiva calma—. Deberían encerrarte. Pero tranquila, que ni yo ni nadie se te volverá a acercar. —Echó una mirada alrededor, en pos del tácito acuerdo del público, pero no había público, como que él mismo había procurado que no lo hubiera, claro está.

Sólo Ron venía entrando por el retrato.

Seamus alcanzó a salir en tres zancadas, antes de que el retrato se cerrara.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada secándose dos solitarios lagrimones de rabia y recuperando su dignidad extraviada, como para responder.

Entonces Ron fue más concreto:

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Él... él... —no era que no quisiera decirlo, era que no encontraba las palabras con qué hacerlo.

Finalmente empezó por el principio:

—Me había dicho que estaba teniendo problemas con las últimas lecciones de transfiguración y me ofrecí para ayudarlo con el hechizo... Raro porque nunca me había pedido ayuda. Ustedes sí, y Ginny y Neville, y hasta Lavender a veces, y... —Hermione se aceleraba y se atoraba en el intento de explicar y evadir a la vez la explicación que a ella misma se le hacía clarísima, ahora, pero sólo ahora, de lo que había pasado, y que habría preferido no comprender. Detuvo el chorro de palabras para preguntar con un tono desolado:

—Él seguro creyó que yo había adivinado sus intenciones y que estaba de acuerdo. ¿verdad?

—¿Ein? —Cucharilla-de-té-Ron, un poco lento, como siempre.

—¡Soy una imbécil!

—¿Intenciones? —preguntó Ron, y entonces comprendió. Su cuerpo, tantas veces más rápido que su mente, ya había tensado los músculos y soltado la adrenalina necesaria en el torrente de su sangre, ya de por sí caliente.

Pero al ver subírsele los colores a Ron, y cómo apretaba los puños, la faceta responsable de Hermione salió a flote, recuperando el control. Alcanzó a retenerlo por la manga antes de que pudiera salir en venganza del entuerto cometido.

—Déjalo, Ron. No vale la pena —rogó, aferrándose a él.

Además, ella tampoco era una frágil e indefensa doncella atribulada.

—Además, ya yo le dí su merecido —agregó.

En el intento de retener al volátil pelirrojo lo había abrazado estrechamente, así que la sonrisa con que lo dijo Ron no pudo verla.

Sólo sentir algo estremecido contra su pecho, algo que lo mismo podía ser risa que llanto.

Algo que lo hacía relajarse, soltar la furia. Tan solo por venir de ella.

—Cuando entré estaba en el suelo —dijo él entonces, con media sonrisa, soltando presión de una vez, bajando el nivel de furia al acordarse de esto, y de cómo había salido el otro, medio cojeando y con una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda.

—Soy muy ruda —lamentó ella, realmente consternada.

—Sí lo eres —respondió él, dándole el gusto. La tenía en brazos, y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a darle la razón en lo que fuera, con tal de que siguiera allí, refugiada en su pecho, moqueando contra su sueter. Pero anexó una disculpa—: Sólo con quienes lo merecen.

Ella volvió a suspirar, casi a sollozar, por un momento. Pero para el pecho de Ron igual pudo haber sido que reía al acordarse de tercer año, como él se había acordado al hablar de esos merecimientos agresivos.

Seamus no era Malfoy, pero también lo merecía.

Uno es humano, lo que en el caso de Ron quiere decir celoso.

Le encantaba pensar que ella trataba así a los muchachos.

Ojalá Ginny aprendiera de ella.

Un suspiro de ella atrajo de vuelta su mente, regresándolo al aquí y ahora de sus labios tan cercanos.

A una tentación que se intensificaba con cada latido del pulso en sus muñecas.

A la tentación de meter la pata haciendo exactamente lo mismo de lo cual se suponía que la estaba consolando.

Pero no le dio tiempo, porque en ese momento ella se apartó para mirarlo y decir:

—Seamus no lo merecía.

—¿No? —lo preguntó sin pensar.

Ya no le importaba Seamus, ni su patético intento de seducción con Hermione.  
Porque para ese momento Ron sólo estaba pensando en qué pasaría. Qué habría pasado si en lugar de ser Seamus hubiera sido él. Qué pasaría sí...

Ella volvió a lamentarse:

—Soy muy ruda.

Ron nunca sabrá si fue porque quiso preguntar lo que no se atrevía a intentar y a último momento cambió el sujeto de la frase, o porque quiso darle a ella la razón para que cesara en la cantinela, y que se diera cuenta de lo que decía, y para acabar con ese lamento de ella que parecía decir: «Temo que Seamus tenga razón y que nadie, nunca, jamás en mi vida, se me vuelva a acercar», o si fue más bien por echar a broma el peso del instante... pero terminó haciendo la pregunta más estúpida de su vida, de la que por años se arrepentiría:

—Si así golpeas a un gryffindor que tú misma dices que no lo merecía. ¿qué harí­as si Draco viniera de repente y te diera un morreo, eh...? —preguntó—. ¡Ey!. ¿y ese suspiro?

Hermione sólo volvió a suspirar.

.-


	14. Sin perder un calcetín

**_Disclaimer_**:Nada mío, todo de Rowling

.-

**Reto (viejo):** Precuela o justificación de una frase sugus.  
**Frase sugus:** 2005 Oct 3. (La frase, al final del texto)  
**Fecha**: 2005.10.19

.-

.-

**Sin perder un calcetín**

**.- **

Sus padres pertenecían a la cocina, eran los decanos reposteros. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, cuando alcanzó la edad en que los elfos domésticos empiezan su vida de servicio, donde se necesitaba mano de obra era en la lavandería.

Como tenía toda la infancia entrenando su magia portadora en ayuda de sus padres con los moldes llenos de dulces pastas de bizcocho, los sacos de harina, azúcar o nueces, y las bandejas de galletas, le tocó el reparto. Y como era el más nuevo le tocó Gryffindor, porque esa torre odiada por los elfos era siempre el castigo de la novatada: Tendría que esperar la llegada de uno más nuevo que él para librarse de ella.  
Reparto y recogida, pues, al tiempo que llevaba y repartía las altisimas torres de ropa lavada (más fáciles de trasladar, sin duda, que las coleeciones de platitos con gelatina o pudín que estaba acostumbrado a movilizar), tenía que echar un ojo por los alrededores y recoger la ropa sucia que los gryffindor solían dejar tirada, en lugar de lanzarla por el conducto mágico de la lavandería. Gryffindor siempre suponía para los elfos retrasos y estorbos así. Por eso quedaba para los novatos o aquellos que por una u otra razón (alcohólica Winkie y rebelde Dobby) no tenían derecho a protesta ni autoridad para encajársela a algún otro.

Aún así, y pese a haber soñado siempre con ser el mejor decorador de tortas de cumpleaños de su generación —no cualquier elfo tenía el estilo de su madre con la boquilla de nata, ni la mano de su padre para fabricar una pasta de almendras tan deliciosa y al mismo tiempo tan manejable y decorativa—, era un elfo feliz. Orgulloso de lo enorme de las pilas de ropa que era capaz de llevar. Ni los más viejos podían con pilas tan altas, sus padres lo habían educado bien: No perdía un calcetín aunque llevara dos mil de un sólo viaje.

Sólo fallaba en una cosa, y sólo en un lugar: En el arte de no dejarse ver, y en la habitación de quinto año, varones.  
O era más bien que los gemelos eran maestros en el irritante arte de estar siempre donde no debían, de que los hubieras visto salir pero te los encontraras sentados sobre la alfombra, rodeados de imágenes flotantes con diseños de extraños artilugios, recitando conjuros y haciendo pruebas.

Afortunadamente tenían buen carácter, y no se enojaban cuando él aparecía justo encima de la última runa que acababan de dibujar dentro de un círculo espolvoreado de ¿harina?

O desafortunadamente, porque, con esas sonrisas tan acogedoras con que lo recibían, se la pasaban gastándole una broma tras otra.

—¡Aquí está nuestro pequeño amigo! —exclamaba George, como si lo hubieran estado esperando y verlo fuera lo que más los complacía en el mundo.

—Y hoy lleva medio metro más de ropa que ayer —alababa Fred, entusiasta—. ¿Has visto, George?

—Hoy vine aquí primero, sin repartir nada antes —confesaba el elfo, ruborizado, pero honesto siempre—. Por eso la pila está más alta.

—Además, hoy no hay fantasmas, supongo. Los fantasmas deben ser difíciles de llevar. Te deben desordenar todo, les ha de costar mucho estarse quietos.

—¡Eso sí es habilidad! Llevar fantasmas sin que se te desdoblen.

—¿Fantasmas? —el desconcierto en la expresión del elfo casi los hace soltar la carcajada y delatarse.

—Sí, ayer me trajiste a Nick doblado entre los pijamas. Muy limpiecito, eso sí. Casi me lo pongo.

—Estaba contento, porque creyó que la cabeza se le habría terminado de desprender. Pero no; parece que es a prueba de centrifugado.

El elfo estaba como si le hubieran dado un mazazo.

Entonces uno de ellos se le acercó en plan confidente:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es que soy curioso.

Había terminado de repartir, pero se quedó un momento indeciso, sin saber si le estaba permitido responder curiosidades de los alumnos.

—Sí. Queremos saber por qué los slytherin son tan cochinos —agregó el otro, inocentemente.

Esto no le gustó. Si algo sí sabía era que no debía meterse en las peleas entre las casas. Tronó los dedos para desaparecerse, pero la pila de ropa hacía más lento del proceso, así que aún alcanzó a escucharlos:

—¿Por qué nunca echan a lavar al Barón sanguinario? Va hecho un asco. ¡Toda esa sangre seca...! Provoca repulsión —había dicho uno.

—Menos mal que los fantasmas no huelen —se quejó el otro—, pero igual a mí me corta el apetito cuando aparece por el comedor.

.-

.-

.-

El Barón sanguinario lucía verdaderamente amenazador y peligroso mientras lo echaba de las mazmorras:  
«No insistas. Adoro mi aspecto. Y además, no importa quien te lo haya dicho... ¡no somos lavables!»

.-


	15. Remolinum Dervichum

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto atrasado:** Diálogo con personaje monosilábico  
**Fecha**: 2005.10.27  
**Spoilers:** ¿Que Neville tiene un sapo y Snape muy mala leche? UU 

.-

.-

**_Remolinum Dervichum_**

.-

Hay que hacer constar que en el momento en que lo siguiente ocurrió Snape se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore y lo sabía. De no haber sido así quizás los agresores —niño y sapo— no habrían salido librados con tan sólo quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

.-

—Creo que ví algo verde sobre la cabeza de Snape —había dicho Colin—, pero no estoy seguro, porque enseguida se puso el sombrero.

Neville entró en pánico. Trevor atrapado bajo el sombrero de Snape era una imagen pavorosa para empezar el día. Y lo peor era que Neville sabía lo mucho que a Trevor le gustaba anidar sobre las cabezas de la gente.

—Conozco un hechizo —había reaccionado entonces Ginny, que se había vuelto muy osada al crecer, nada que ver con la tímida criaturita de su primer año—, me lo enseñó Hermione —y dicho y hecho, antes de que Neville hubiera podido rogarle que "¡Nooooo!", ya se lo había aplicado al sombrero de Snape, que estaba entrando en el comedor en ese momento, razón por la cual era perfectamente consciente de que Dumbledore lo estaba observando.

Y de que el frío que había sentido repentinamente en la cabeza, no era natural. No, de acuerdo a la atónita expresión con que Albus, Filius y Hagrid contemplaban como su sombrero bailaba una desaforada danza derviche en el aire.

Levantó las manos para sujetarlo y volver a bajarlo sobre su cabeza, y así, reteniéndolo con ambas manos, sin atreverse a soltarlo por si volviera a ponerse a girar cual monje sufí en trance, se volteó bruscamente, para casi tropezarse con la cara de susto y la boca abierta (y la varita sospechosamente empuñada en la mano) del gryffindor agresor que lo miraba indeciso entre avanzar hacia él o salir corriendo.

—¡Neville Longbottom tenía que ser! —escupió—. ¿Es divertido jugar con mi sombrero, señor Longbottom?

—No —gimió Neville retrocediendo, sin atinar a explicar que no había sido él. Tampoco es que fuera capaz de acusar a su adorada Ginny.

—¿Acaso tiene usted algún interés particular con la parte alta de mi cabeza esta mañana?

—Sí —respondió esta vez, con toda sinceridad, asintiendo enfática y esperanzadamente, pero demasiado asustado para explicar que posiblemente Trevor estaba justamente allí.

—Entonces ¿confiesa que su imbecilidad llega a un grado tal que decidió ensayar sus hechizos sobre mi sombrero, teniéndolo yo sobre mi cabeza, creyendo quizás que yo, por algún insólito capricho de los dioses, se lo dejaría pasar?

—¡No!

—¿O quizás sea lo que hay bajo mi sombrero lo que le interesa?

—S...í..íí.

—¿Mi cabello quizás? Ya sé que parece ser tema de conversación para algunos alumnos en ocasiones.

—¡No!

El sombrero seguía intentando escapársele de las manos, de modo que Snape puso a prueba la inteligencia del gryffindor, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que esperar de él:

—Un _finite incantatem_ vendría muy bien en este momento, señor Longbottom¿no le parece?

—¡Qué!

—¿No me hará el favor, ya que tiene su varita en la mano? —dicho con sarcástica cortesía

—¿Yo? —espantado, moviendo erráticamente la varita, mirando en todas direcciones en solicitación de ayuda.

—¿Es que se propone seguir torturándome y retenerme en la puerta toda la mañana para que me tenga que privar del café del desayuno y lo paguen los gryffindor de segundo dentro de quince minutos?

—Noooo —susurró casi inaudiblemente un Neville casi lloroso.

En ese momento Snape sintió que algo saltaba sobre sus temporales, con suficiente fuerza como para haberle arrancado el sombrero de las manos si él no lo hubiera estado reteniendo con toda la fuerza de su rabia contenida. Se puso lívido, al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, pues si algo lo asqueaba más que el dueño era la consentida mascota del patético gry que tenía delante.

Levantó el sombrero, y Trevor saltó a las manos de Neville, donde no se acurrucó asustado sólo porque los sapos son incapaces de tan expresiva géstica.

—Su sapo, Longbottom.

—Sí

—Parece que todo su vocabulario se reduce a síes y noes esta mañana.

Y a esto ya Neville no respondió sino con mudez, más que simple silencio, presintiendo que un monosílabo más podría ser demasiado para Snape esa mañana.

Snape se volteo con un revuelo de su capa, la cabeza descubierta, el sombrero aún danzante en las manos empuñadas. No podía soltarlo para agarrar la varita, porque entonces la hechizada prenda volaría otra vez hasta situar su danza giratoria nuevamente a medio palmo sobre su cabeza. La sola idea lo sacaba de quicio, pero Snape en realidad sabía contenerse muy bien. (De no ser así ya habría matado a unos cuantos alumnos desde el 91 en adelante, en particular al torpe pseudo squib gryffindor y al chico de la cicatriz).

Neville soltó un largo suspiro de alivio al verlo marchar.

Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Snape aún podía voltearse, aún podía soltar con el más indiferente de los acentos de furia:

—Ah, Longbottom, y cien puntos de Gryffindor por jugar con el sombrero de un profesor, cien por no ser capaz de solucionarlo con un _finite incantatem_, cien por no saber responder sino con monosílabos, cien por tener un sapo tan desagradable y atrevido, y, como sé perfectamente que ese hechizo no lo pudo haber aplicado usted, cien más por encubridor.

.-

.-


	16. Borrones

**_Disclaimer_**: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

.-

**Reto:** Él empieza con C, ella tiene una A, están en un lugar con E y sólo hay diecisiete A's en menos de 200 palabras.   
**Palabras:** 160  
**Fecha**: 2006.01.06  
**Nota:** Como ya saben que rara vez hago viñetas "de pareja", me disculparán si no va de amor sino de venganza. Je. Y bueno, no sé cuál es el apellido de Myrtle, pero como se la conoce como "La llorona" creo que el requisito de que tenga una A se puede considerar cumplido¿no?

.-

.-

**Borrones**

.-

—¿Listo? —pidieron los siete, queriendo descomponer el conjunto en pose.

Pero no: Otro borrón grisoso.  
Lo supieron por el gesto molesto con que Colin lo rompió, y disparó de nuevo.

—Dí que por fin resultó bien —rogó Ginny entonces con un hondo suspiro.

Pero Colin no le dio el gusto. Sólo giró un poco el foco, y movió el trípode otro medio metro.

—Ok, chicos. Último intento —exigió Angelina—. ¡He dicho último, Colin!

El juego por empezar y ellos sin foto del equipo (el requisito del nuevo reglamento de clubes de la sapo).

Sólo borrones, desenfoques.

Y en el vestuario sólo el equipo y él.

¿Truco de los gemelos¡Si se fueron el miércoles!

Cabeceó, perplejo.

Con extremo rigor revisó todo el equipo, lentes, trípode, botones, todo, milímetro por milímetro.  
Todo bien.

Disparó, otra vez.

Myrtle volvió a interponerse entre el objeto y el objetivo, con un silencioso rictus de diversión:

Colín aprendería a considerarla indigna de una foto.

.-

.-

_ Y bueno, éste es el último drabble de los que he escrito para _El Gremio_. Y como hace ya tiempo que parece habérseme acabado la inspiración, y como _El Gremio_ mismo está también bastante apagado, puede ser que ya no haya más. Pero no le voy a poner status de _completo_, porque, de todos modos, un conjunto de drabbles nunca está "completo". Siempre le cabe uno más. Y nunca se sabe. ;)_

.-


End file.
